Man in the Mirror
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Robotnik hears some hard truths from Bartleby and is forced to resolve the inner conflict that makes him the monster that he is. Will he be able to change and earn the forgiveness of the people of Robotropolis? Will Aleena become queen again? Will Bartleby finally get his happy ending with Sonia? I do not own Sonic Underground or its characters.
1. Prologue

Man in the Mirror

Written by Ceara Ivory

Robotnik hears some hard truths from Bartleby and is forced to resolve the inner conflict that makes him the monster that he is. Will he be able to change and earn the forgiveness of the people of Robotropolis? Will Aleena become queen again? Will Bartleby finally get his happy ending with Sonia?

Prologue

Bartleby sat in front of his television as he watched yet another of his godfather's factories burning to the ground thanks to yet another bomb from the resistance. He rolled his eyes. He only watched long enough to see a pink hedgehog fleeing the scene. He was getting really tired of the war. How much longer would it go on? When would the city be peaceful again?

He looked up as a knock came at the door and he went to answer it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Dr. Robotnik. "Come in sir." He saw singe marks on the man's clothing and burns on his face. "I saw that they got another one. Are you hurt?" He asked.

Robotnik shook his head. "I'm almost insulted that you think they could injure me, boy." He said as he entered with his hands clenched. "I want you to know that your fiance is pushing me to my limit."

The mink froze a bit but recovered. "She's not my fiance anymore, Godfather. She dumped me." He admitted sadly. "I thought you knew that."

The old man sat down as Bartleby dutifully fetched him a cup of tea and a pastry. "Loretta made her beignets today."

Robotnik accepted the confection. "I am sorry that she dumped you. I never wanted you involved in this war. Let me guess, she gave you the ultimatum of joining them or choosing me?"

Bartleby shook his head. "No. She just said that we couldn't be together anymore… Not until the war is over." He sighed. "Godfather, can't it be over yet? Does it really have to keep going?" He asked.

"Until Queen Aleena is found and she formally surrenders the throne to me, yes, it must," Robotnik replied. "This is the price of power my boy. You don't want Queen Aleena to get the throne back."

"But couldn't you handle it differently? Does it have to be with bombs and robot soldiers? Can't you try getting the people on your side? Make them want you?" Bartleby suggested. "Picture it… Lower taxes for all. Improve conditions in the city. They don't want the factories, take them down or convert them so that they're not producing dirty air. There's an interesting challenge. Find a way to pull the smog and pollution out of the air and clean it before putting it back out." He could see Robotnik considering the idea. "Restore the gardens and the pretty things people enjoy. Like Dresden. You turned my province into a veritable paradise and the people here love you. Why can't you show that to the rest of the city?"

Robotnik sighed. "You know it's not that easy… The resistance wouldn't let them see me as anything but a monster. So that's what they get."

Bartleby shook his head. "You make it harder than it has to be. If you show them the great man that raised me and not a vicious beast that they need to fear then the resistance wouldn't be able to blind them. You're only proving them right this way. Can't you try? Just try. What's the worst that could happen?"

Robotnik sighed again as he heard the logic in his godson's argument. "I could become like King Solomon himself and Aleena would not let it rest."

Bartleby shrugged. "Then if that's the case, you fight back and protect the people. Godfather, the point is, if you were the greatest king they could ever want, she could do nothing. The resistance would no longer have the moral high ground. Godfather… I can't keep doing this. I can't keep watching the news and praying that the next bombing doesn't cost me either of you. I'm so afraid, I have nightmares that Sonia will one day come to me and tell me you were killed. Or that she is killed. I can't keep doing this. Just think about it, please. You can't keep this going forever. Neither side can. But if we let the war run its natural course… There's only one natural course in a war!" Bartleby slammed his fist against the table beside him, his hand trembling and his body sweating, gasping for breath as his throat closed up in his anxiety.

Robotnik lept over and put a hand on the mink's shoulder. "Calm yourself, boy. You know you can't let yourself become too agitated." He pulled a small item from his pocket and handed it to him. "Use your inhaler." He patted him on the back while he took his medicine.

Bartleby nodded and took several puffs. "I'm sorry Godfather… I just…. I had dreams. That she and I would marry and have a big family of children. And you would be there to play with them because they would have called you, grandfather. I wanted it so much. But at this rate… it'll never happen. If things go on… one of you will win and the other will lose. I'll lose one of you… and I need you both." He took another puff, hoping he was getting through. "You're in charge... You hold all the power. What is there to gain if you use it only to bully those weaker than yourself. You always told me that's not what power was for... "

The despot nodded and looked down. "So what do you propose my boy? I've tried everything with them and nothing is good enough. And I can't just forgive Aleena."

Bartleby nodded. He knew Robotnik's hate for Aleena transcended all logic. "But Sonia is not her mother. She is nothing like Aleena. Aleena didn't even raise them. She left them outside of different doorsteps like they were the morning paper. Wyndemere was even trying to get Sonia to see what I see. She saw the good. Then you roboticized her. For a crime that she didn't commit."

"How did the girl find her brothers if she didn't tell her about them?" Robotnik asked with a logical tone.

The mink sighed. "It was a coincidence. We were only out because she needed a break from planning our wedding. She found a coupon for drinks at this club and it looked like fun so we went. Sonic just happened to be playing there with Manic and she joined in. She loves the piano. Manic wasn't even a freedom fighter at the time. He was a thief. You spy on everyone though and you saw something and jumped to conclusions. If you hadn't ordered the raids, I could have gotten Manic to our side. I could have kept Sonia with us. Aleena already shot herself in the foot when she abandoned them but you cauterized the wound. We had Sonia. You pushed them to her. You roboticized Lady Wyndermere and Manic's father. You made it clear that they couldn't trust you. Thus they couldn't trust me when I wanted to defend you. Now, they're on their mother's side."

Robotnik growled. "You're pushing buttons, boy. Buttons you don't want to push... Sonia and Manic would have joined their criminal brother. He'd already bombed several factories in his first year."

"Only because his uncle bullied him into it. You knew his uncle had him since childhood. And again, you roboticized his adopted parents. Why? What did they do?" He saw Robotnik look away. "You're not the monster they say you are. I know that. His uncle was a monster but that just makes Sonic a victim. You could have used that. Instead, you just assumed that he was just like his parents. That's not fair! You have the definitive power in this war. It continues only because you allow it to continue." He quickly took another few puffs as he realized that he'd just sassed his godfather.

Robotnik stood with a sigh. "I'll take my leave." When Bartleby jumped to beg forgiveness, he held up his hand. "You are safe my boy. You have the right to say whatever you like because I know you would only speak the truth. I need to think." He explained as he left.

With a heaviness in his step, he boarded his ship. Was Bartleby right? Had he taken his hatred for the hedgehog family too far? Had he become the evil villain in this dystopian world of his. He had always pictured himself as the triumphant hero, punishing the wicked ones but was that what others saw? He needed to know.

When he returned to the palace with his shoulders hunched over slightly, Sleet ran over. "Sire, you've returned. I'm happy to report that we have found the hedgehogs' present hideout. Would you like us to raid it now sir?"

Robotnik looked at the wolf incredulously as he felt his mood lift. "Yes! Raid it and bring them to me! Finally, I'll have my victory over Aleena! Roboticize Sonia first!" Suddenly, Bartleby's face appeared in his mind. "No, wait! Strike that!" If he roboticized her, then Bartleby's prediction would come true. "No, I have another mission for you."

Sleet eyed the tyrant with suspicion but nodded. "Yes, sire, what would you have us do?"

He sighed. "I need you to find out what people are saying about me. And no, not in the same way as the Do-Bot. No arrests, don't harass anyone… but find out what they think of me. If I'm a monster… Or… perhaps you already know the answer to that question."

Sleet shook his head as he visibly trembled, fearing the answer to that question. "I'm hardly a reliable judge in this area sir. All employees hate their bosses. It's a rule." He defended himself when he realized he waited too long to answer the question. "I'll get right to it sir." He dashed off, not seeing the old man hang his head. He terrified his own bounty hunters. Something told him that he wouldn't like the results of this experiment.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sleet and Dingo returned back to the palace a few days later with a disc of video data. "We thought the best way to get your answers was to have Dingo go in disguise wearing a recording device. So you're not having to go by hearsay which can be tainted by personal opinion."

Robotnik took the disc with trepidation. He hadn't been able to focus on any kind of plans to bring down the hedgehogs over the last couple of days. The last twenty years had been flashing before his eyes as he tried to understand how Bartleby could put any of the blame for the war on him. That wasn't fair. It was Aleena's fault. Her husband started this. He just wanted to finish it. Wasn't that his right?

"I'm not going to like what I see… am I?" He looked to the wolf.

Sleet saw the man's expression and realized something might be happening. "I wish I could say you were wrong… Oh, how I wish I could say you were wrong…" He trembled and backed away from the scientist, wondering if he would need to be ready to defend himself.

Robotnik put the disc into his computer and pulled the video up on the screen. He watched Dingo approaching groups of people in disguise. He didn't even need to push too hard to get people to start tearing down at his quality of leadership. "A tyrant? A monster… Bartleby was right… they see a monster…" He blinked as though these were new words. On a surface level, he knew what they were saying. The Underground wasn't shy about it.

"Sire, if you don't mind me asking… Why would this bother you now? You've always known what they thought of you." Sleet asked him. "You're the most powerful man in the kingdom. You don't need anyone…" Why did he care what they were saying? "Sire, if we don't do something with the location of the hedgehogs, we'll lose them again. They move frequently."

The dictator looked at the video. "Forget the hedgehogs. Summon the nobles to my throne room. Make sure Bartleby is there." He ordered.

"Yes, sir. When do you want them there?" Sleet asked.

"As soon as they can get their collective keisters here. Tell Dingo to prepare my personal airship." He ordered as he went to his rooms.

Sonia Hedgehog was riding her bike around the city with her shawl covering her face. Robotnik had been quiet for the last few days and she was taking advantage. She loved riding her bike. It was one of the few joys that she had left since joining the Freedom Fighters. She loved her brothers and she wanted to find her mother and beat Robotnik but she had no life outside of that. She was supposed to be married by now, possibly with a child on the way. She was supposed to be racing in the Robotropolis racing circuit. She was supposed to be hanging out with Mindy and helping her with her fashion business. Instead, she was squatting in a little rundown warehouse converted into a serviceable home. Everyone squatted in Robotropolis, very few legitimately owned or rented given the state of affairs.

As she thought about the way things were supposed to be, she found her path taking her to the egg-fortress in the center of the city. She always wondered why Robotnik didn't just live in the palace. It was technically his now. She frowned when she saw the nobility entering the fortress and pulled out her phone. "Hey guys, come down to the Robuttnik's. He's having some kind of gathering."

She didn't have to wait long for her brothers to arrive thanks to Sonic's super speed. "Wow! Good catch sis." Sonic said. "This can't mean anything good for the Sonic Underground."

Manic nodded. "Wonder what's up." He led the way to the ventilation system. "Robotnik is never up to anything good." He agreed with his brother as they crawled through the ductwork until they reached the throne room.

Sonia gaped when she saw Bartleby standing off to the side. He seemed anxious about something. "Bartleby…" She missed him so much. She smiled as she daydreamed what it would be like to be standing with him at that moment.

Sonic looked at her. "Sis, are you having dirty thoughts?" He teased only for her to slap him.

"Citizens of Robotropolis!" Robotnik's booming voice was heard from the stage. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. I have an announcement. Tomorrow, I am leaving the city on a brief sabbatical." He nodded as the nobles looked at him in perplexity. "I'll be gone for a week. In the interim, Bartleby will be in charge and the city will be run his way."

Bartleby could have been knocked over by a feather at this announcement. "What? Oh no, no, no…" He kept protesting while Sleet and Dingo pushed him up onto the stage. "No, no, no… I can't be the leader. No… I know nothing about running a kingdom!"

Everyone laughed, including Sonia from the air vent at his sudden shyness. But none laughed harder or louder than Robotnik. "You run Dresden like a well-oiled machine. This is the same work, just on a larger scale. And I'll be gone for a week. Not enough time for anything to go drastically wrong. While I'm gone there will be no fighting."

Bartleby shook his head frantically. "No… no… I can't… What if the resistance… I don't know the first thing… what if…" He coughed hoarsely as his throat closed up, his breaths short and wheezy.

Robotnik quickly got him to a chair, the nearest chair being the throne, and handed him the inhaler. "Breathe boy. Take your medicine and breathe. Nothing is going to happen…"

Up in the vents, Sonia looked at Sonic. "We'll need to make sure there are no missions this week guys."

Sonic sighed. "I didn't know Bartleby used an inhaler. Does he have asthma?"

Sonia nodded. "Yeah… it's why I never even tried asking him to join. He's not supposed to be in the city often. We can take a week off right?"

"Can we afford to?" Sonic asked her. "Bartleby can't fight back. This could be a golden opportunity. And we wouldn't hurt him."

Manic shrugged. "Ehhh, I don't think I'd want to win that way. It seems underhanded to me." He scratched his head. "Mom wouldn't be happy with us if we did that."

Sonic realized he was outvoted and nodded as he heard Robotnik continue. "I'll be back in a week Bartleby. And you'll be able to do it right from your home in Dresden. You'll have Sleet and Dingo to protect you. You can do it, calm yourself..." Those were the words he used to hear from Uncle Chuck. If he didn't know better, he'd say that Robotnik was acting almost like a dad to the nobleman. For a moment, he couldn't help glaring at the pair. He watched Bartleby shake the little metal canister and take another puff.

"Sonic, let's get out of here before we're caught," Sonia said gently. "Tomorrow, I'll go talk to Bartleby. We don't have to do any overt attacks this week but it doesn't mean we can't try to turn it into something." She looked down at her former lover with longing. She needed to get out of there before she ran to his side to comfort him. "Bartleby…" She sighed. It was no use. Their day in the sun was over._ "Oh, I love you..." _ She whispered, a tear dripping down her cheek as they left and falling through the vent.

Next time on Man in the Mirror - Robotnik visits an acquaintance for advice on his situation. Sonia goes to see Bartleby. Aleena learns that Robotnik has left the city alone and sees her own golden opportunity.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I was confused on Robotnik could rule over the entire planet of Mobius which in my head is Earth after a final nuclear war that changed many animals into Mobian animals. Then I realized, Mobius is NOT the planet. Mobius is a country on the planet. Robotnik could easily rule over one country without much conflict. Acorn is it's own country.

Also, I need to get on an update schedule. I'm thinking 1 update a week. I will upload the rough draft to and DeviantArt. Readers, you can help me make this better. Review, critique, be brutal, be brash, I won't take offense. The revised versions will be posted on AOE and Wattpad. If your suggestions get used, I will mention your name in the revised chapters. Updates will be on Saturdays. Throughout the week, I'll be working on the next chapter and editing the rough draft of the uploaded chapter. Please don't misconstrue this as 'interactive' content. What are reviews for if not to help the writer improve the posted work?

Last time on Man in the Mirror:  
"_Citizens of Robotropolis!" Robotnik's booming voice was heard from the stage. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. I have an announcement. Tomorrow, I am leaving the city on a brief sabbatical." He nodded as the nobles looked at him in perplexity. "I'll be gone for a week. In the interim, Bartleby will be in charge and the city will be run his way."_

_Sonia nodded. " We can take a week off right?"_

"_Can we afford to?" Sonic asked her. "Bartleby can't fight back. This could be a golden opportunity. And we wouldn't hurt him."_

_Manic shrugged. "Ehhh, I don't think I'd want to win that way. It seems underhanded to me." He scratched his head. "Mom wouldn't be happy with us if we did that."_

"_Sonic, let's get out of here before we're caught." Sonia said gently. "Tomorrow, I'll go talk to Bartleby. We don't have to do any overt attacks this week but it doesn't mean we can't try to turn it into something."_

"_Oh, I love you..." She whispered, a tear dripping down her cheek as they left and falling through the vent. _

Chapter 2

Bartleby stood outside the mansion the next morning as Robotnik finished preparing for his sabbatical. He didn't know what to say or do. Could he really lead the city for an entire week? He couldn't possibly be too effective since he couldn't spend too much time in the smoggy metropolitan area.

"Godfather, is this because of what I said the other day? I'm sorry!" Bartleby pleaded with the man.

Robotnik sighed. "Don't apologize brat. I'm not angry at you. I'm going on sabbatical because I need the rest. I'm an old man and I haven't had a break in years. You are going to be fine. You are twenty-five, Bartleby, you're not a scared little boy anymore. You lead Dresden every day. All you need to do is exactly what you've been doing but do it for all of Robotropolis." He saw the young mink was struggling with his anxiety. "Bartleby! Look at me!"

Bartleby snapped to attention like a cadet in the military. "Yes sir…" He trembled.

"Good, now stop with the hysterics!" He ordered. "I wouldn't be leaving if I didn't think you could handle it. Have you ever known me to spare feelings?" When the boy shook his head, he patted his blonde head and turned to board the airship. He stopped briefly to glare at Sleet and Dingo who were standing nearby. "I am expecting you to protect him with your life. When I return there better not be so much as a scratch on him or I will roboticize you both and I will enjoy doing it too. Am I clear?"

The two canines nodded emphatically. "Yes sire, no harm will come to him under our watch." Sleet promised. He didn't know what the week would bring or even what was going on with the old man.

It was small, with just enough room for Robotnik himself to live comfortably. It resembled a dirigible from the steampunk era except Robotnik had built it with the finest Mobitanium he could find. It was strong yet still lightweight enough to allow the airship to lift into the air. When he pressed the button to activate the engines, the envelope inflated within the metal framework and rose into the air. Propellers on either side of the aircraft began turning while another on the back stayed stationary. Robotnik watched out the window as the city unfolded beneath his aircraft. He hadn't left the city in such a long time, not for any real length of time. It was the first time he was leaving his godson and he wouldn't simply be a twenty-minute flight away.

Robotnik didn't know what he hoped to find on this journey. He only knew he had to leave. He was too close to the situation and he needed to get some distance to think. Hopefully, a week would be long enough. Any longer and Aleena might get bold. He could not allow her to get the city back under her rule. He knew that would be a mistake of epic proportions.

* * *

Bartleby watched the dirigible depart to the southern skies. He looked to Sleet and Dingo. "Um… I guess it's started… What do you guys typically do?" He asked.

Dingo shrugged. "Hunt the Hedgehogs mainly. Though we also patrol the city and deal with any criminals."

"But this week, our task is to guard you. And only that." Sleet stated. He looked at the gate as he heard a motorcycle pull up. "Sounds like you have company. You go prepare and I will bring whoever it is to see you. Dingo, stay with him." He instructed. He went to the gate. "Gee, what a surprise. Were you waiting for the fat ass to leave?"

Sonia and Manic got off her bike and glared at Sleet. "I'm here to see Bartleby." She wasn't going to explain herself to their enemy.

Sleet noticed they were both ready to fight him and he chuckled. "Follow me, Sylvia… Manic…" He always got Sonia's name wrong out of spite.

Manic looked at him. "Can we really trust you? Or is this some kind of trap?" He asked.

Sleet put a hand on his hip incredulously. "Like I would answer in the affirmative if it were? What kind of bounty hunter do you take me for?"

Sonia shrugged. "A really bad one considering you suck at catching us." She cracked.

He laughed. "Yeah, keep on thinking that. The bozo is on vacation. I'm not going to waste my time on you. And frankly, I don't like working for him. He's an asshole."

"So wait… are you trying to say that you've been letting us win?" Manic asked. "I don't know if I should be grateful or insulted."

"Be skeptical." Sonia stated. "He's just trying to save his pride."

Sleet shook his head. "We caught the Strangler, little girl. Our first job. We've caught many since then. But you are not criminals on that scale and Robotnik's an ass, so frankly we didn't care enough to try very hard." He shrugged. "That and Dingo has a crush on you."

Manic laughed. "You don't say. So where did his royal darkness go?"

"He said something Acorn…." He led them inside where they found Bartleby had tea ready.

"Bartleby!" Sonia ran to him and hugged him when she saw how pale he was. "Oh Bartleby… are you alright?"

He hugged her back. "I am since you're here. I've missed you my darling…" He wondered if this development meant they could be together again.

Sonia smiled at him. "I've missed you too… I just… I was worried about you. We saw the gathering last night."

Bartleby nodded. "I figured you would have heard about it somehow. The… Freedom Fighters… have eyes and ears everywhere… It's only for a week though. I'm sure I'll be okay…." He took her hand and squeezed it.

Her heart felt as though it could burst through her chest as she felt the electricity between them. Would that spark never die? Were they simply doomed to a star-crossed love. "I… I told Sonic to tell them to not run any missions this week. He's giving them their own holiday." She reassured him.

Bartleby heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you… I was kind of afraid that Sonic wouldn't be able to resist. I am a soft target with a very soft, yellow underbelly…" He chuckled, though they both knew it was true.

Sonia giggled and shook her head. "I think you underestimate yourself." She said as she clutched his hand. She gazed deeply into his eyes until they both became aware of Manic and Sleet both watching and looked away.

Bartleby looked at Manic. "Sorry… I prepared tea for us. Come, sit…" He said. "How are you doing Manic?"

Manic shrugged. "Doing alright, just been working on my drums. So, you get to be the big cheese for a week… What brought this on?"

Bartleby sighed as he poured the tea. "Well… I think it's my fault. I ... kind of… ripped him a new one the other day. And… I think he's taken it to heart…" He cringed a little.

"Like he really takes your opinion into account?" Manic asked with raised eyebrows. "Why would he care about what you think of him. He knows everyone hates him right?"

Bartleby nodded. "I guess it's safe to tell you now… Robotnik is my godfather… He raised me…" When Manic visibly reacted with surprise, he continued. "My parents were killed in a fire. He saved my life. So yes, he takes my opinion seriously. Because I know what he's been through."

"What he's been through? Are you sure he didn't kill your parents and set the fire he saved you from?" Manic asked.

Bartleby's eyes filled with a fire as he stood. "No! He would never do anything like that! He was a good man! He and my father were as close as brothers! You don't know a damn thing! How dare you even suggest it!" His breath quickened and he started coughing.

Sonia shook her head while Manic bit his lip. "It's okay, Bartleby. We believe you… Sit down…" She helped him get his medicine and he took a puff to nip the attack in the bud.

Bartleby trembled as he put the inhaler away. "He was married to my aunt and she died in that same fire. He loved her. He loved her more than life. He wasn't born evil. He wasn't always like this. It only started getting bad after you guys joined the resistance. He thought Lady Wyndermere introduced you to them. He thought she betrayed him." Bartleby looked at Sonia.

Sonia nodded. "I get it…" She put a hand on his. "It's okay Bartleby. You don't have to explain yourself. Manic and I won't say anything against him around you anymore." She would never hold anything but disdain for the treacherous bastard but that didn't mean Bartleby needed to hate him too. "But… now you're in charge. For a whole week. What are you going to do first?" She smiled encouragingly.

The mink thought about it. "I think… I'd like to see if… if I can't peacefully end the war before he returns. It would be great if he could come home to a peaceful city. But that's probably a pipe dream."

"You could end it easily by simply giving mom the throne back. Then she can deal with him when he comes back." Manic suggested.

"Or start small," Sonia said as she saw Bartleby purse his lips at Manic's idea. "Think. If your people were in conflict. Remember the feud between the baker and the florist? You handled that with aplomb. What would you do first?"

Bartleby nodded. "Well, I talked to both of them individually first to find out what exactly the beef was. So, I should meet with your mother but not to give her back the crown. To find out what your side would need to stop bombing the factories. To find out what your mother would need to accept a truce."

Sonia nodded. "You don't want anything grand. Or the freedom fighters will feel overwhelmed. We need it to be fun and laidback is no one is uncomfortable. What about simply a cookout and pool party? Everyone can enjoy themselves and get to know you. We can do hot dogs and hamburgers, maybe brats. Low key. You can cap it off with a bonfire and talk to everyone."

He smiled at his beloved. "You are so smart my darling Sonia. I like it. Alright tomorrow night. We will have a huge blowout right here. Invite all of the freedom fighters. And your mother too. And anyone else you think should be there." Maybe he could use this week to rekindle their relationship.

Sonia grimaced. "Mother likely won't be able to make it. It's such short notice but I'll send her an invite via the Oracle. I'll ask him to come in her stead."

"He's very welcome. Thank you my dear for your advice and support…" he took her hand. "With you at my side, I could fly if I wanted."

The pink hedgehog smiled wistfully. How she wanted it. But… she only squeezed his hand and pulled back. "I'm always going to be your friend Bartleby. Always. If you need anything, please, call me." She forced herself to stay cheerful. She couldn't let him know how close she was. "We need to leave though. We need to spread the word. Monster blowout at Dresden Estates…" She looked at her brother.

Manic nodded and they left. On the way out, he looked at her. "You seem sad, sis… You know, if he can end the war, I wouldn't mind calling him a friend...or even a brother." He said supportively.

Sonia smiled at him. "I wish it was that easy Manic. I really do…" She looked at her amulet. As long as she wore it, it would never be that easy.

* * *

Crossing over mountains and valleys and even a large river, Robotnik found himself in the nation of Acorn. His goal was the capital city, the castle in the center of the great metropolis of Greater Acorn. The palace featured a landing bay for visitors. When Robotnik landed the airship expertly within it's safe haven, he was welcomed by a middle-aged squirrel wearing a regal blue coat and white slacks and a gold coronet about his brow. At his side, stood a young female squirrel wearing a deep, sapphire blue gown. She and her father shared the same mahogany-red hair.

"King Acorn, thank you for seeing me. I appreciate your willingness to grant me council." The man bowed respectfully. "Princess Sally… I must say you have grown. Has it been that long? How old are you now?"

"I'm twenty-three. It's good to see you again, sir." Sally said with a curtsey.

Her father put a hand on her head lovingly. "Twenty-three and already on her way to being the greatest queen that Acorn will ever have." He said proudly. "And it might interest you to know that she won first prize at her university science competition this year. Just a few weeks ago."

"Good to hear it. She always did show aptitude. She would give many back home a real run for their money." Robotnik praised. "Max… I am sorry that I had to come on such short notice… I'm having some problems back home and I don't know what to do."

Maximillian Acorn nodded and gestured for him to follow them. When they reached a sitting room, with many bookcases and plants, and a large panel window overlooking the gardens, tea was already being served. "I could tell you were troubled when you came down the gangplank, friend. Tell me what is going on back in Robotropolis. The last time you were here, you had successfully beaten the Royal Hedgehogs and was taking your godson home so he could eventually honor his legacy to his father."

Robotnik nodded. "Yes. He needed to inherit Dresden Province. He's a good leader for them. Though right now, he's babysitting all of Robotropolis for me." He sighed as he sipped a hot cup of earl grey. "My problem is… I don't know how he became such a good leader when… I… I may not have… been…"

Max sipped his own tea and looked at Sally. "Dear, didn't you tell me that you needed to practice the track for the next motocross meet?"

Sally nodded. "I do. Sir, before you leave, if you could look at my bike, I'd really appreciate it."

"I will do so with gusto, Sally." Robotnik assured her. Tuning up vehicles was only one of his favorite hobbies. He bid her farewell and looked at Max. "This is hard for me to say…"

The squirrel king's eyes were kind as he interrupted him. "You can tell me, friend… I will not judge you." His expression was calm and confident. "No matter what has happened, I will not think any less of you. I promise."

Robotnik nodded. "I won't hold you to that, don't worry…"

* * *

The Freedom Fighters were very open to the idea of a vacation. A few had wanted to take advantage of the situation but they largely agreed with Sonia and Manic. After Sonic explained about Bartleby's asthma, they were especially willing to let things be for the week. Instead they could take the week to rest and recover their strength and plan to face Robotnik head on when he returned.

He was not expecting Sonia to announce that Bartleby was hosting a party at his place for the Freedom Fighters. "Wow! Are you kidding? Why does he want to do that? He knows we don't like him right?"

Sonia pursed her lips. "Oh, because he would like to obtain peace in the city before Robotnik returns. He's under the impression that the old tyrant would like that."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well, he's naive. I think Robotnik gets off on the mayhem. The sadistic, maniacal bastard."

"I know, Sonic. I don't like him either. But Bartleby looks up to him. Like you looked up to Uncle Chuck and Manic to Ferrell… and… Lady Wyndermere…" Her lip wobbled as she thought about the mother she had lost.

Sonic hugged her. "I miss Uncle Chuck. And I miss my ma and pa." He let her cry on his shoulder, grieving. "So… Bartleby wants to try and make nice. A party might be a good way to start."

Sonia nodded. "That's what I thought too. It would be a good ice breaker. Maybe we have been going about this all wrong. Bartleby has Robotnik's ear. Robotnik is an expert at war with weapons and chaos. We've been playing a game that he's really good at playing. Let's change the game."

"That makes sense." Manic agreed. "You wouldn't play chess with a grandmaster and hope to win. So let's have a war of ideas instead. Let's get the nobles to understand our side of the story. If we can do that…"

Sonic understood Manic's plan but noticed that Sonia seemed unsure. "Sis… are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, Sonic, I'm fine. Just a little tired… I'm going to go lay down." She went past him and to her bedroom.

Manic looked at him. "Don't believe her. There's definitely something bothering her. I think… I think she's still in love with Bartleby… but she doesn't think they can ever be together again."

Sonic shook his head. "Nah, she couldn't possibly be in love with that prissy princess. It was just an arranged marriage. We rescued her from that." He rationalized. "But even if she did, she knows she could be with him after the war is over."

"That's what I said…" He looked at her bedroom door. "I think we need to do something. Tomorrow at the party, we'll watch them and come up with a plan."

Sonic nodded. "It's a plan, stan." He pulled out his guitar and sat down to play a favorite song. Manic joined him, playing quietly so as not to disturb their sister. "There must be fifty ways to leave your lover…"

* * *

Deep in the darkest corners of Robotropolis, a cloaked figure moved through the streets as rain poured down until it came to an abandoned warehouse. Inside, the figure removed the cloak and shook out her deep amethyst hair that went down to her calves. She hung the cloak on a nail and smoothed out her white armored gown with it's gold trim and belt. She removed her diadem and placed it on table. She couldn't believe it when Robotnik announced he was leaving the city under the care of the Montclair boy. At last, her chance had come. The time was now.

AN: Remember to leave a review. Please, be honest. You won't offend me, you'll be helping me and you'll get a mention in the final run of the chapter.

Upcoming:  
King Acorn weighs in on Robotnik's dilemma.

The man visits the home he lived in until he was ready to challenge the royal family of Mobotropolis.

Bartleby hosts his icebreaker party to start peace talks with the Freedom Fighters and Aleena arrives fashionably late.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time Robotnik reached the end of his sordid tale, Acorn had broken open a bottle of fine armagnac and poured them both a double. He needed to drink down several swallows as he processed the horrors his friend had done in the name of revenge. As he listened, he watched his body language. He watched the other man's face drop and contort into all manner of shapes.

Eventually, he just had to stop his friend. "I'm sorry my friend… that you've endured this hell over the last twenty years. I blame myself, but I don't… judge you… I judge your actions to be evil, rotten to the core, but you, I do not judge."

Robotnik looked down. "Hearing it out loud…. Bartleby's right… he's right, they're right… They have every reason in the world to hate me and wish for Aleena… What do I do? How do I fix this? And don't say give her back the throne… That's non-negotiable."

Acorn nodded. "The best thing you can do now is to take the week to rest, relax, recover. Then you need to go home and the first thing you do is you own up to your mistakes. You need to address your people and beg their forgiveness and you need to make it right. The innocent people you roboticized need to be changed back."

Robotnik sighed. "It can't be done. Not yet anyway. I can promise to reverse it, I just need time to reverse engineer the roboticizer."

Acorn nodded. "You'll have that time. But you're going to need to make a big gesture to show that you mean business."

"Hmm… Bartleby is no doubt laying some groundwork in that direction…" The middle-aged man put his hand to his chin. "You're right, I will need some grand gesture to show that I want to be better and that I'm not just leading them on…"

The king nodded with an encouraging smile. "The fact that you came to me, is proof that you want this. You want to change. The question that's going to challenge you is 'how much do you want it?'"

* * *

The Oracle seemed to be excited when Sonia and her brothers told him about the party that they were having at Bartleby's home and that he and her mother were invited. "This does bode very well dear. I was curious when I saw the announcement in my cauldron but I think something is happening that I could not foresee. Your mother believes victory means she becomes queen again and you three join her in ruling the city while Robotnik is left to some miserable fate, as the prophecy implied. Perhaps that belief is actually selfish. Perhaps we need to find a more peaceful solution." He looked at Sonic.

Sonic nodded. "If there's any chance it could lead to victory, to freedom for Mobotropolis. I'm getting sick of the war too. It's been going way too long."

Sonia nodded. "You know, the least disruptive thing to Mobotropolis would be if we could just get Robotnik to be a better leader, to grow a moral compass and stop being an ass. I wouldn't ask him to be as good as mom because really that wouldn't be a fair standard. If Mom could come home, I wouldn't want her to be swamped with the busy work that running the city requires. I'd want her to be our mom and spend time with us. Just with us."

Manic saw the alarm in Sonic's eyes. "Sonic, if this city is being run well and everyone is able to be happy and free, live autonomously, independently… Does it matter who the leader is? Anyone can pick up a sponge and a bucket of soapy water. Anyone can feed the poor and help the poor. Status doesn't matter. Sure if we can't get him to be a better king, then we kick his ass the hell out of dodge. But if we don't have to do that but can still get the same basic results that we want… we have to try."

Sonic thought about it. "I guess it makes sense. What do you think Oracle. I wish we could get Mom's opinion."

Sonia looked at the Oracle. "Bartleby invited her to the party too. Can you try and get her there?" She asked.

The Oracle nodded with a smile. "I can indeed. Don't worry dear. Anything that brings peace and harmony to Mobotropolis is welcome. I look forward to meeting this young man of yours. He seems very special."

Sonia blushed. "He is… he is very special. But… that's done now. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me anymore. After everything. He just acts nice out of obligation to a memory…" She said logically.

Sonic and Manic shared a look. Maybe Manic was right about her still being hung up on him. Sonic didn't know what to say. He didn't want her with that rich. He could never understand what it was like for them.

"Well, my dear, we shall see. For none of us truly know what the future holds. Not even a seer knows beyond any doubt." The Oracle patted her hand comfortingly. "Now when is this party set to start?"

Sonia giggled. "In just a few hours… You'll all love it. Bartleby loves planning parties…"

* * *

The little two room flat just outside of the center, near the harbor, was all dusty and filled with cobwebs. The wallpaper was faded and one of the window panes was broken. Yet everything else was as he left it. Three photographs sat on the mantle, adorned with black ribbon. When he left, he never even thought to sell it. How could he just sell the place where Bartleby took his first steps? The place where he said his first words. He picked up a photograph that sat on top of a small table next to the front door, with the telephone and blinking answering machine. The little mink's hair only went down to his ears in a bowl cut that Robotnik had done himself because he couldn't afford a barber at the time and he wore a pair of salmon overalls over a white sweatshirt. That innocent smile looking up at the polaroid camera. This was the last place he could remember being truly happy. And that was ironic since that was after they died, after his whole life fell to pieces.

The old man sighed. How meager it all seemed after they had lived in splendor. Yet, he longed for those simpler days again. If only he had been content with finding a life here. If only he had been able to heal. "Maria, I should have taken your advice…" He sat down on the ratty, patched sofa. "I've become exactly like the monster that took you from me. Help me now." He said softly as he stood up and went to one of the two rooms. It was a lot more high tech than the other room. On the far wall was a small computer system taking up a few panels. He had maintained the computer system remotely just in case he would ever need it again. Waste not and all that. The computer fans came to life with a mighty gust and the screen lit up.

"_Welcome back Dr." _The computerized voice greeted when he put in his password.

"Thank you Nicole. I need you to turn on the cameras in and around the Dresden Estates please, particularly the manor and its grounds." He ordered the computer. A few moments later, four video panels appeared. He chuckled to see his godson in his swim trunks, talking to the Freedom Fighters. He watched as some welcomed his efforts while some were skeptical and distrustful.

* * *

Streamers hung from the outside lights that towered over the pool deck of the Dresden Estates. The Sonic Underground stood on the raised wooden deck that went into a grilling area. They played some traditional beach songs, like Surfin' Safari and Little Deuce Coupe while the Freedom Fighters nervously hung about. Bartleby approached each of them in turn and introduced himself. Peace would be impossible without first building connections.

One of the members was a tawny orange lion wearing a jade pair of swim trunks. Bartleby recognized him. "Hello, you're Cyrus Leonhart are you not? Son of Sir Lionel?" He asked kindly.

Cyrus nodded nervously. "Yes… yes, I am. He was roboticized." He said darkly.

Bartleby nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry for that. I want you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to correct that. Sir Lionel was a good man."

"Yes, he was. But I don't know what you think you can do about it." Cyrus took a drink from a passing waiter and walked off.

Sonia left her keyboard and went down where Bartleby stood. "Cyrus was really close with his father. You have to know this isn't going to be easy with everyone. But you don't need to convince everyone, just the majority of us because we operate by a democracy right now."

Bartleby thought about that. There was something he could do with that in their negotiations. "I know… but I mean it. I want them back too. I miss Lady Wyndermere…" He hugged her gently.

Sonia sighed heavily as she leaned against him. "So do I… I would do anything if it meant getting her back." Bartleby felt his heart lift as she laid her head on his chest.

He pet her hair adoringly. "And I would do anything… anything… if it meant getting you back." He told her, surprised when she pulled away.

"Really? You still want me after all of this?" She asked. "After I walked out on you and humiliated you before the entire court?"

"Yes, Sonia, I love you…. Being with you is my greatest dream." He promised her. "I still want you more than anything."

The pink hedgehog blushed, making her pink fur glow. "Bartleby… I…"

"Mom!" Sonic could be heard shouting, forcing Sonia to turn away from the mink. She saw Manic looking with shock at the outside exit of the room. Her mother stood there in a white gown and smiled gently at them both.

Sonia pulled quickly from Bartleby and hurried to the hedgehog queen. Sonic just barely beat her there and Manic was right behind her. "Mother! You're here! You're really here!"

Aleena smiled as they pulled away. "Yes, the Oracle sent me a message that I needed to be here tonight. Something about Robotnik being gone and Mr Montclair wanting to foster peace between our… families…" She said the word with an incredulous sigh.

Sonia nodded. "Yes, Mother… please, allow me to introduce Sir Bartleby Montclair, lord of Dresden."

* * *

Robotnik froze as he saw Aleena, the object of his hatred. He watched her approach Bartleby with an outstretched hand. "Yes, I have heard much about the young duke. Word is going around he's closer to a prince though. It is… a delight to finally meet you, Sir Montclair."

Bartleby accepted her hand, refusing to bow, to Robotnik's delight. "That's right, boy… we don't bow to foreign leaders. We meet them as equals." He said as he recounted the diplomatic lessons he'd taught him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Queen Aleena. I'm glad you were able to make it. You should know that… I've been eager to meet you. The mother of the most beautiful hedgehog in the city." Bartleby said cordially. "I hope this meeting will be the first of many as we work to heal the rift between us all. We can't stay separated forever."

Aleena smiled in a manner that Robotnik was sure she meant to appear kind. But he wasn't fooled. "I appreciate your efforts, Sir Montclair, and I do appreciate being able to come visit with my children this week. However, we both know that anything you accomplish in the next six days will be wiped away. When he returns. There is only way to stop the war and now you have the power to do it…"

Sonia frowned as Bartleby shrugged. "Robotnik will accept the changes I make and he'll help me make more. He's a good man. Really, he is. He's just gotten lost over the last several years."

Aleena sighed. "He's a monster, Sir Montclair. You need to accept that. But you can still save him from himself. Proclaim me queen again. Then we will stop his robots so he has no weapons to fight back with."

Robotnik chuckled as Bartleby refused. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. That power is not mine."

* * *

"I can deal with that. Trust me, this is the only way to get peace…" Aleena pushed him.

Bartleby shook his head firmly. "I disagree. I think there is a way to achieve peace that does not require me to betray my godfather. I will find that way and this city will prosper with him at the helm. He is a good man and he wants what's best for Robotropolis. I know this in my heart, without a shadow of a doubt." He looked at his guests. "I will show you when he gets back. The kind of man he really is. If you will let me. Give me a chance." He looked at Aleena. "Give me a chance." He pleaded.

Sonic looked at the mink then to his mother. "Mom, I think this might be possible. Please, Mom, can't we try it. What's the worst that could happen? Yet think if it works… Mom, I know what we thought was supposed to happen but… I honestly don't want to rule the kingdom. I just want better things for our city. Clean air and water. I want him to stop roboticizing people for sneezing the wrong way. I want Uncle Chuck back. I don't care how we get those things."

Aleena cocked her head curiously. "You think this is a good idea son?" She asked. She sighed and looked around. "I suppose, what could be the harm of trying. I just… I have my doubts. Very well, Sir Montclair, I will entrust our future to you. I think we are all tired of the war. You defended your position rather staunchly." She smiled and offered her hand.

Bartleby accepted the outstretched hand and shook it. He felt more confident after facing down the former queen. She was always going to be his harshest critic. He would have to prove himself to her. If he could… maybe there was hope for them.

* * *

Robotnik nodded as he watched the peace talks were off to a good start. He put a hand to his chin and grinned. That was his direction. Bartleby had put his foot in the door and paved a path to redemption. Now he needed to do something with it.


End file.
